


We (Shouldn't) Meet Again

by elsajewel



Series: 끝: JAEWOO SNS AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: this is a narrative part for my JAEWOO SNS AU: 끝
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: 끝: JAEWOO SNS AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073384
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	We (Shouldn't) Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so sorry in advance for errors :(
> 
> twitter: @babiejzeus

Airpods plugged in and a relaxing music on while strolling through the park, with the matching cool breeze that hits his skin, Jungwoo is enjoying this too much. It has been so stressful, being pregnant and all. On top of that, he works non-stop. He has deadlines to meet, a lot of sketches to create, and a lot of finalizing of designs. Jungwoo is keen to detail with all his designs this is why people are amazed by his creations which is the reason he climbed from being the newbie designer to a famous one in just less than a year. Being a famous designer is not all glitz and glamour, he has to put more work than normal. He has to grind harder than yesterday because people look up to him. Some kids and teenagers he met before told him that he is such an inspiration. It made Jungwoo strive for more and give his all.

  
So walking alone at night has always been his own self-healing - a way to recharge. It's quiet and there's not many people. He can be barely recognized too. Only a few knows he's pregnant. Surely the media would feast about it when they know. This is the reason why when he started showing, he decided to work at home. He's inside his comfort zone and he's at peace. The downside of this is sometimes it's hard to look for inspiration when you just stay at home. However, he knows he couldn't hide this forever. So he came up with his latest collection as the clue. It's cute too. Having matching clothes with your son or daughter. The inspiration? It was his little bub and the baby daddy. Just one day he remembered how good Jaehyun is with children and how much he wanted one. That fueled every single idea he had. Everyone liked his designs simply because it was brilliant and it would make parents be interested too. 

  
Knowing you're pregnant in a foreign country alone was a nightmare for Jungwoo. He would never forget how much he cried that night to his Dejun. On how he woke up but the line is still on and his best friend waited for him. He passed out while crying so hard. He endured everything alone - from the regular check-ups to taking care of his extra needs. It was all him. Just him. He knows it's worth it though. It's worth it for the little blob that is growing inside him. It was frustrating at first because he's clueless and being alone makes it harder but the thought of having a healthy and happy little baby kept him going until he found the perfect rhythm.

  
There wasn't a day where he thought of telling Jaehyun. He knows his ex-boyfriend would be ecstatic with the news but Jungwoo has been firm from the very start. He knows his and his baby's worth now. Sometimes he wonder if Jaehyun is doing something or maybe he's just hoping too much, blinded by the idea that Jaehyun loves him as much as he does love Jaehyun. He doesn't know but he still believes.

  
"Jung...woo...?" His instinct to look back was instant. However, he shouldn't have looked back. He should have just pretended he didn't hear and walk away.

"Jaehyun." 

He can see the look on Jaehyun's face while looking at his big bump. Jaehyun's face went from relieved to confused. The way his big smile became smaller and the small furrows of his brows. He understands. Even though, he is wearing an oversized sweater, it didn't help to hide his bump, not when he's nearing his due date.

"You are... pregnant. Wow."

"Yeah. Yes. I am. I am."

"Haha cool!"

Calling the situation awkward would be an understatement. There's tension, awkwardness, and unresolved feelings revolving around the both of them.

"Yeah, it's cool. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Very fine now that I know you're very happy." Jaehyun's lying and he knows it. He knows his ex-boyfriend too much.

"You look good too. You're here for a vacation?" He wanted to hear that Jaehyun's here for him. He needed to.

"I was actually here for you."

"Oh. Do you want to talk? I have something to tell you actually."

"No."

"But I thought-"

"It doesn't matter now, Jungwoo. Our talk won't matter anymore."

"What do you mean?" For some reason, Jungwoo feels like crying. Jaehyun looks so serious. He's using his business facial expression and tone that Jungwoo hates so much because it conveys no emotion at all.

"You're pregnant. Probably with someone now. Who's the father? A model? I mean you work in the fashion industry, the model must be hot to your liking."

Jungwoo couldn't believe what he's hearing. Is Jaehyun implying he sleeps with his models? "Excuse me? What?"

"I was in Korea waiting for you. My life is so miserable but I'm trying so hard so that one day I could face you proudly and tell you that I'm on my own now. So that you'd get back to me and we can start a family together. I was wrong though because you were enjoying yourself here. Surrounded with good-looking and hot models. I'd sleep around too if I were in your position."

Jungwoo cries. He can't help his tears. He blames being pregnant for all the emotional wreck he's been going through. He's mad at what he's hearing because how dare Jaehyun accuse him like that without knowing anything. So he slapped him. Slapped him so hard, it probably echoed in the whole park. 

"Trust me, Jaehyun. You'll regret every single word that came out of your mouth tonight." 

With that, Jungwoo walks fast to the parking lot while still being mindful to make sure not to hurt himself and his baby. He spent an hour crying in the confinement of his car. 

Alone. 

Crying again. 

Alone.

  
Well, maybe not alone anymore. He has his little bub. He is all what Jungwoo needs. 

  
No more and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> so hmm 😅


End file.
